Disaster
by XxKoriAndRichardXx
Summary: When a new member joins the Teen Titans, she does her best to make Star feel like am imbecile and makes her leave! She joins Batty in Gotham and becomes NightFlame! What will happen? Suckish summary, suckish first fanfic story, R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around pleasantly and wondered when our new member would arrive. It would be glorious to have another friend among our team, the Teen Titans. I spun around in front of my mirror in my room and smiled. Departing from my room, I walked to the Common Room where everyone was waiting.

"Greetings friends! It is a glorious morning, is it not?" I asked.

"Hey Star, morning," Cyborg said before filling up his mouth with bacon and egg.

"Dude," Beastboy whined," Do you have to eat that stuff in front of me?"

"Get over it, grasstain, you eat your muck tofu and I'll my delicious meat!"

I giggled and smiled pleasantly at Raven, who was sipping her herbal tea and reading a book.

"Are you all as excited as I am for our new member?" I asked," I cannot wait for her to arrive. I will ask for her name, give her hug and ask if she will enjoy going to the shopping with me. Raven, perhaps you would like to join us?"

Raven looked up from her book and said," No thanks Starfire."

"If that is what you wish," I answered, plopping my own eggs onto a plate. The Common Room door opened and Robin entered with our new titan behind him. She was lithe and walked like a graceful ballerina, with short blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled and waved.

"Team," Robin called," This is our new member, Alyssa."

"Oh it is glorious to meet you Alyssa!" I squealed, enveloping her in a huge hug," I cannot wait for you to begin fighting the evil with us! We will be great friends, will we not? We could go to the mall of shopping, give each other the makeovers and talk of many interesting things! Tell me, do you like cats or dogs. What color do you prefer? What is your favorite animal? Do you-"

"Alright Star," Robin interrupted, putting a hand on my shoulder," Let the girl breathe."

"Oh, it's alright Robin," giggled Alyssa, putting a hand over her mouth," You did say Starfire would be extremely…enthusiastic."

"Alyssa, as you know, has a large amount of power that would be of great asset. We've been a bit behind during our fights or training and I think Alyssa will help overcome that weakness."

"Um, I'd prefer it if you call me Alyssa though," Alyssa said. I smiled and gave her a hug that did not crush her, and returned to Raven's side.

"Well little lady, tell us what you do. Robin wanted to leave it a surprise and I'm sure we're all anxious," Cyborg said.

"I manipulate the molecules and atoms of certain objects, changing them to what I desire," Alyssa explained," For example, I can take a pencil and alter its atoms, changing its form into whatever I want."

"That requires quite a lot of energy," Raven stated.

"Yes. I take energy from all living things around me, another one of my powers. I can take them, then return them."

"Dude, that's so cool!" Beastboy said.

"Thanks," Alyssa replied.

"Great, now that you guys know, I suggest-" Robin began before he was interrupted by the alarm. He ran to the computer and growled.

"Is it Slade, Robin?" I asked. Glancing at Alyssa, I smiled at her, which she merely replied with a scowl and a glare. Had I done something wrong?

"No, the High Five near Port 45. Let's go. Alyssa, you'll come with me so you can watch how we do things and maneuver yourself. Titans, go!"

We rushed to the Port and watched as Gizmo and the others carry large crates.

"Don't you know that stealing is a crime?" Robin asked them," And criminals belong behind bars." (I know, not cool, but I have absolutely no witty statements to say…at this moment I hope. Besides, Robin sucked at them originally. :P)

"Crap! It's the snots! Run!" Gizmo yelled.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. I flew alongside Raven and threw a few of my starbolts at Gizmo, who blocked them with the crate. The crate exploded and I was thrown back into a light pole.

"Idiot!" screamed Alyssa at me.

"I-I am sorry, I did not know that the crate-"

"Not the crate! The kid!" Alyssa said, her eyes glowing yellow. Objects moved about her in a flurry of yellow shapes, forming into apes. Two of the apes grabbed Gizmo and Mammoth, but See-More was still missing.

"Great job Alyssa!" Robin praised," Now, let's find See-More."

I flew up into the sky and scanned the ground. When my eyes caught See-More, I quickly threw a few starbolts at him. Using a shield, my starbolts bounced off it and hit Alyssa in the back. Alyssa screamed and fell to the floor, the apes disappearing. Quickly, Gizmo and Mammoth grabbed a few crates and ran off.

"Starfire, check if Alyssa is alright. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, with me!" Robin yelled, following the High Five.

I flew down to Alyssa and began to help her up when she pushed my hands away.

"Don't touch me you dim-witted fool," she said," Now look at what you've done. You completely ruined the mission! Robin said that everyone on the team needed better training to overcome their weaknesses, but you're just the worst! Why you're on this team is a wonder!"

The others began to arrive and Alyssa pushed herself up.

"Are you alright Alyssa?" Robin asked.

"Ya, I was just telling Starfire that it wasn't her fault. Isn't that right, Star?"

I was shocked. To have twisted such a hideous lie in front of people that tried to be her friends! I opened my mouth to deny but her hard, glossy stare shut my mouth. I nodded in silence.

"Well, let's get going. They were gone before we could reach them. Each crate contains illegal black market weaponry, so we need to find them fast. Great work everyone. Alyssa, want to ride with me on the R-cycle? There isn't enough room for you in Cy's car and you're hurt."

"Of course, Robin, thank you for asking," Alyssa purred, winking at me. I rode in silence along with the others in the car and flew directly to my own room as soon as we got home. That, that little blorkwag (I have no idea, can't remember the real word-any help with priceless sayings by our precious Star?) had tricked me into believing she was a friend! I would not be so easily swindled the next time.

A week went by and Alyssa had gained every bit of attention from Robin. He no longer watched the sunrise with me in the mornings, nor spoke to me unless he was yelling at me to try harder during training or missions. I had tried to turn to Raven to help, but she merely said she felt no negative vibes from Alyssa. Cyborg was enticed by her ability to morph things easily as she showed him a trick with technology, and Beastboy was occupied with the new video game she had bought him.

My own presence in the tower was deteriorating quickly and I had not felt so alone before. Perhaps my existence as a Titan no longer mattered any longer now that Alyssa was replacing me. I only wish-

An alarm cut into my lonely thoughts and I rushed out to the Common Room. Alyssa's hand was resting lightly on Robin's arm as she stood by him, a wicked smile at her lips. How is it that my friends could not see her evil side?

Robin turned and said," It's Kitten and Fang with Killer Moth. They're at Jump City Hall. Titan's, go!"


	2. Chapter 2

The mission had been a complete failure. It had been my fault. We had arrived at the City Hall and Killer Moth was holding a gun to the Mayor's head.

"_Oh Robby-poo! I just knew you'd come! How do you like my new job? I'm the next Mayor of Jump City!"_

It was not until then that Kitten had noticed Alyssa at Robin's side and not me.

"_Who's that? Are you cheating on me! Daddy! Let out the moths!"_

It was then that things had gone wrong. Her father had let out the moths and as we began to protect ourselves, I shot out a starbolt. The moths flew away and my starbolt nearly hit the Mayor, but instead hit Fang right in the face. Fang then shot out his paralyzing liquids at Raven, who went as still as a statue. When I began to fight off more Moths, Alyssa swept them out of the way, Robin immobilized Kitten, and Cyborg attacked Killer Moth. I began to help with my starbolts ready when Alyssa tripped me, sending one of my starbolts at Cyborg and the other blasted a hole through the wall. Beastboy quickly changed into a spider monkey to detain Killer Moth but was hurt by his stun gun.

I turned to face Fang when I heard a roar erupt from Robin. He too had become immobilized.

"_Oh Fang! You saved me!"_ She then commenced the kissing with Fang, who took hold of her and escaped with her father and the moths.

"_Look what you've done now,"_ snickered Alyssa_," You're such a waste of time."_

"_If you had not tripped me, this would not have happened! I do not fail my companions!" _

"_Oh? But look now. You _have_ failed Starfire, and it's the end of you. You'll see. It's very easy to convince Robin when he hates failure just as much as you hate disappointing your dear friends."_

It was all as true as she said. Robin was furious that I had ruined yet another mission and temporarily relieved me. No one argued with him, and I knew they all felt the same way. I had made my team lose, and they did not want to again. My tears had filled my eyes and I cried into my pillow for what seemed ages. How could Robin believe and listen to a girl who had just gotten here? How could all the others favor her over me! I wiped away my tears and pulled out my communicator. Did I truly belong?

I left my room and knocked on Cyborg's door. He allowed me entrance to his room.

"Cyborg, do you believe that I am not as useful in missions as I had been?" I asked honestly. Cyborg rubbed his neck in embarrassment and looked away.

"Please friend, do tell me!"

"Look Star, it's not that you aren't useful, it's just that you haven't been doing well lately. We all have those days, and maybe keeping you away from missions to gather your emotions together for a few days is best."

"I see," I whispered. My emotions of hatred and loneliness were interfering with my powers, all because of Alyssa.

"Aw Star, please don't look like that, it's not that we don't need you-"

"You do not have to speak any further, friend. I understand. My…emotions…seem to be rendering myself useless. I will do my best to return to normal. Thank you for your honesty. I shall leave now."

I escaped quickly and knocked on Raven's door. If she felt the same as Cyborg, then I understood what my next step would be. But, deep down, I truly hoped that was not the case.

"Yes?" She said through the crack of her door.

"May I speak to you friend Raven?"

Raven sighed and let me in and I turned to face her as she shut the door.

"Raven, do you think that I have been ineffective in missions and training lately?"

"Starfire, no one is ineffective, you're just having a bad week. I can't say that I don't side with Robin on detaining you in mission, since he knows us best, but it's not like its permanent. You need your rest just as much as the rest of us. It's nothing to be worried about."

"But you do believe that I have done nothing useful in the last couple missions, yes?"

Raven sighed again and said," They weren't your best performances. I'm being honest Starfire, and I think that taking a break would be best. Besides, you aren't terrible. You usually do well. I'm not used to giving out praise, but your emotions of hopelessness are a bit, uncomforting. You're usually very energetic."

That did not mean she wanted me on the team.

"Thank you for your honesty Raven, it is a comfort to know. Perhaps I have somehow overworked myself. I have been feeling a bit of the sickness of home lately and Alyssa's coming had made things a bit, hectic. I will do my best to rest and return to normal," I lied to Raven for the first time, and, gladly, for the last.

"Great," replied Raven.

"I will leave now, you have lightened my spirits now, thank you."

I left quickly and began to return to my room when I nearly collided with Robin. He had grown taller than me, now looming over me, the top of my head reaching his shoulders. Before Alyssa had arrived, he mentioned getting ready to become Nightwing, knowing that he no longer could be Robin.

"Ah, Starfire, I went to your room but couldn't find you. We need to talk."

"T-there is no need to talk Robin, I understand your decision to keep me away from missions as I collect my thoughts together. I had just spoken to Raven and Cyborg and their answers have come to one conclusion. Rest would be best for me until I may return normal."

"Good, good, but, Star, it's not like you aren't normal, just having-"

"Yes, yes," I almost snapped," A bad week. I have been informed. Thank you for your concern, but I am feeling a bit fatigued. I think I shall return to my room."

Robin fidgeted a bit and said," Right. You do that. I want you on the team as soon as you are ready. Talk to you later?"

I nodded and walked quickly away, returning to my room and throwing myself onto my bed, crying. No, no I would never talk to my beloved Robin ever again nor my friends. My decision to leave my life as a Titan would be hard, but I had no choice. Alyssa would win and I will lose. But, I was comforted in one fact. I was not leaving because I was afraid of Alyssa. I was afraid that her actions would cause me to harm my friends, something I could not tolerate. One day, I will become stronger than Alyssa and push her away from my family, and that alone gave me strength.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Years Later _

"Hey, Kori!"

I looked back and smiled at my friend Michael. He ran up, panting from lack of breath.

"Hey Mike, how is your article going?" Michael was a new journalist, and a promising one.

"Finished! You know that I was at the meeting in Jump City with the Teen Titans and there's a whole ton of new info. Didn't you ask for that?"

"Yep. Do you want to go to Lotus café to talk about it? I can't wait to hear," I offered, truly anxious. The Teen Titans had called for an official meeting and when Michael told me he was going to be one of the few there, I told him to tell me any new information. Just because Alyssa was part of the team didn't mean I hated everyone else, although, I was a bit disappointed.

We took a booth in the back and Michael pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It was the front page picture from the Gotham Journal.

"So, I couldn't bring the article with me but I did bring the picture. Here, look."

I took the paper and masked my surprise. They had all changed. The headline read TEEN TITANS GROWN UP!

Robin had officially become the Nightwing I had encountered when I was thrown into the future with Warp, but his hair was as spiky as ever. Raven's hair had grown to as long as mine had been when I was Starfire and her outfit was altered. It was the same color, but was a bit altered into a tight dress with slits on both legs up to her waist, a hanging belt and no sleeves. She donned long navy blue fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow and knee high navy blue boots with what looked like a half inch heels. Her cloak was still the same. Cyborg was still the same, although perhaps a bit leaner. He probably figured out a way to use less metal and more weaponry in his armor. Beastboy had changed quite a bit. He was taller than Raven by a head and had a masculine but slim build. His arm was wrapped around Raven and I smiled. Of course they were going to be together. His outfit only changed in color, to a dark green.

I nearly hissed when I saw Alyssa. Her hair was also longer and she was wearing a very slutty outfit. She was wearing black mini shorts that probably barely covered her ass and a black sports bra with sequins on it. Her boots were to mid-calf and she wore black mini gloves.

"So, what's the news?" I asked after examining the picture.

"Well, the Teen Titans announced that since they were no longer kids, they'd be called the Titans from now on. Not much of a change really. They also said that Robin would become Nightwing and Beastboy Changeling. You can tell that they've grown up. Also, they'll be joining Batman for his thirty year anniversary for being Gotham's vigilante hero this Christmas and don't know how long they'll be here."

Here, in Gotham? Batman didn't say anything about that. Must have wanted to keep it a surprise. A lousy one.

"That's great," I replied, my gaze shifting. I ached to call Bruce and yell at him.

"Yeah, but, someone sort of ruined the mood by asking the Titans an uncomfortable question."

I cocked an eyebrow and said," I'm guessing you mean you?"

"Ya," he said nervously," I asked them about Starfire, to fill my own curiosity and because I know how much you love her."

"What did they say?" I whispered.

"It was like time stopped. They all glanced at each other and Nightwing flinched. But then he said that Starfire was still in their hearts, and wherever she was, she still had a place in Jump City and with the Titans. I asked them where she had gone and they said that information was classified. Do you think something happened to her? Maybe a scandalous affair with Nightwing?"

I laughed as Michael's curiosity got the best of him. He always craved a juicy story, even if he made it up himself.

"Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." And that the Titans were obviously missing me.

"Thanks. So, how's your job been doing?" I smirked.

"Okay, I'm going to quit though. My agent and the Studio keeps pestering me to become skinnier, and I barely have enough fat on me left. Besides, I don't like their idea of professionalism. It's demeaning to women."

"I see what you mean. What do you think you're going to do?"

"Probably do some volunteer stuff until Christmas is over. Remember Janet? She owns that Veterinary and said I could help her around with the billing and stuff."

"Sounds good. But I thought that you got a job from Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah, well, I never said what I was going to do. It's still undecided."

My phone rang and I checked the screen. Bruce Wayne.

"Listen, I got to get going. Nice talking with you."

"Sure thing Kori, I'll text you later."

"Okay. Bye."

I left and walked down to the nearest bus stop, then called Bruce back.

"Hello Kori," he said.

"Wassup?"

"Mind coming over to the Manor? I have some things to talk about with you. Alfred can pick you up."

"Sure, but, there's a few things I have to do first. They won't take long."

"Planning on quitting your modeling job?"

"Yep," I said, then hung up. The bus came rumbling down and I boarded it, then called my agent.

"Hey Anders! You finally called! Listen-"

"Sorry Annie, but I won't be going to the Studio any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm quitting, send my condolences to everyone," I snickered. Annie was nice, but she was just like all the others. Modeling paid well, but was undignified, and I wasn't going to become a bimbo.

"What do you mean you're-"

"Send my paycheck to me, hope you do well, the best of wishes," I said, then hung up on Annie's protest.


	4. Chapter 4

I got off the closest stop and walked towards the building of my shanty apartment. I waved to the landlady and stalked off to the second floor where I unlocked apartment number 12 and stepped in. It was rather small and plain, but suited my desires. The walls were painted a nice lavender-not surprising-and I had hardwood flooring covered with mosaic art rugs. A painting of a sunset mountain landscape gave my walls meaning, and my couches were black leather. A nice touch. I tossed my purse onto the recliner and walked into my kitchen, grabbed an apple and bit into it. The counters were made of dark brown granite, the walls maroon in color and the floor white tile. I opened the fridge and grabbed my carton of orange juice, chugging it down. I glanced at the large bottle of mustard while I put my carton away but resisted the temptation. I didn't want to go to Bruce's smelling like mustard.

Taking a quick shower, I slid into a knee-length white skirt with brown hem, a white long-sleeved v-neck and white and black sneakers. I tied my shoulder length blonde hair up, applied strawberry flavored lip gloss, and walked out of my apartment with my purse slung over my shoulder. I passed my reflection in a small mirror the landlady was holding and smirked. I looked very different than I did two years ago. I chopped my hair into a pixie cut, which had now grown to shoulder-length, and died it blonde, and bought blue contacts to hide my emerald eyes. Of course, if you looked close enough, you could see the green behind my contacts, but, no one was going to get that close. I was still as tall and lean as ever, not growing much, and my speech changed. I hopped in the bus and took my seat.

I was no longer naïve like before, a trait that led to Alyssa's easy access to my self-esteem and injuring it, and Starfire was reborn into another hero of Gotham. NightFlame. It wasn't a very good name when Starfire was all I could think of, but it did help keep things a mystery when it came to me, like Batman, so, I kept it. Although my powers increased greatly with the help of Batman and the Justice League, I didn't use them. I did occasionally use more strength and flight, I pretty much relied on martial arts, especially trained by Batman and others.

I stepped off the bus and began walking towards Wayne Manor. I wonder what important things Bruce had to talk about? I rang the doorbell when I reached the door and Alfred opened it.

"Ah, Kori, you've arrived. Master Wayne is waiting in the sitting room."

"Thank you Alfred. How have you been?"

"Fine, my dear. And you?"

"Great, even better now that I quit my job. Bruce driving you insane yet?"

"Ah, perhaps that should remain unanswered."

I cocked an eyebrow and walked into the room. My mouth hung open. Of all frigging news!

"Ah, Kori, close your mouth, we have guests."

Damn you Bruce, damn you. Enjoy that smug face of yours because I'm going to "accidently" beat you up for it later.

"Kori, as you know, these are the Titans, they'll be here for Christmas and New Years."

"Not too long I hope?" I asked. My eyes glanced over Raven's and she frowned.

"Not long enough I would say," replied Nightwing," Haven't seen my father in years and two weeks don't seem enough."

"Well, not everyone gets what they want," I answered," And what is time really when your mind is obviously thinking of other things besides the people most important to you?"

I didn't want to seem bitchy, and I really had nothing over Nightwing, but, it didn't hurt to pick on him.

Nightwing shuffled his feet nervously and I smirked.

"Well, I'm Kori, or as Bruce may have already told you, NightFlame. Any questions?"

"Um yes?" Alyssa began," Aren't you a model? I've seen you work on Luminair Magazine and you're amazing!"

"It isn't a question if you answer it yourself," I replied coldly.

"So, if this is all the news you have Bruce, I'll-"

"Not just yet," he replied," Their persona's have been made, although it's just their original identities. Nightwing will be Richard Grayson, Raven will be Rachel Roth, Cyborg is Victor Stone, Changeling is Garfield Logan, and Alyssa's name will remain. You'll be looking after them, and I expect you to live here for the break."

"Oh? And what if I'm going on vacation?" I asked.

"You'll have to cancel. Now, Alfred, if you may, please show our guests their rooms. Kori, with me."

I followed Bruce and we entered his study.

"You have to be nicer," he said," You haven't seen them in two years, you could look a bit happier."

"well, I would be if Alyssa wasn't there, pain in the ass that she is, but, it's not like they didn't dismiss my abilities either."

"Nightwing was taking measures, as any leader should, you know that."

"Forget it, you know I can't win this conversation."

"Because you're still in love with him?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Because I haven't found a guy good enough to replace him," I replied.

Bruce sighed and said," Listen, I know you're grudge against Alyssa, but professionalism comes first, and if you have to pretend to like her, then do it."

"Fine, what else?"

"I'm considering you to be Chief Executive of one of my small buffer companies, a company that sells Cosmetics and styles. Send in your application as soon as you can."

"Woah, woah, you want me to look over the finances and growth of one of your allied sister co's?" I didn't believe it. Me?

"Yes. I'm singling you out because one, your familiar in that area and sales will be up to you, and two, because I trust in your abilities. LoveSpell Inc. is booming in the female world. You know I like bringing in small growing companies to expand them and myself and you'll get the job done. Do you want it or not? It pays well, so you could move out of that place you call an apartment, but of course, it all depends on how well you manage."

I was speechless. It wasn't like I wasn't smart enough for the job, but it was because he was recommending me. Also, it's not like Bruce to just give out compliments.

"Thank you, I'll send my application."

"Good. I'm being honest with you, but, I'm not only using your brain to manage this company. I'm also using your looks. You're popular as a model and if women see you, they'll want to know your secret, and products will sell."

I smiled, of course there was a catch, but, it didn't really matter.

"Kori, another thing, I expect you to tell them who you are by New Years. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you."

I scowled, if I argued with him, he'd probably come up with some legitimate excuse to shut me up, like how he saved my ass several times while fighting, or when I first started in Gotham and couldn't pay my rent on time. There was lots of problems before I got my modeling job, and he pulled me out of them.

"I'm still going to beat Alyssa's ass and shove her face into the ground as she eats asphalt," I replied before leaving. I sighed when I reached the sitting room and met six pairs of eyes. My eyes kept looking towards Richard's face, which caught his attention, and he smiled. I only frowned. Too many dirty thoughts, and all he did was look back at me. Pathetic.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Nothing much," replied Richard, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. Damn pheromones.

"Wow, sucks for you. But, since we have enough time, why don't I show you what people do for fun?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, and I blushed, then chuckled.

"I meant everyone stupid, not just you."

"Oh," was all he replied, red also flushing his cheeks. I wanted to squeal and jump into his lap.

"I'm in!" Garfield said. Rachel grabbed his ear and pulled him down.

"We'll pass," was all she said, but her glaring said something else.

"Okay, well, let's wait until after Alfred hands out his snacks and the rest of us will go."

"Snacks?" Victor asked.

Alfred came in pushing a cart filled with food. A bowl of candy bars was filled to the top, several different canned soda's were lined up in rows, a bowl of lay's chips lay waiting for grabs and other junk food that Bruce requested from Alfred to buy, but rarely ate. Typical rich man. The boys rushed in with no consideration to the girls and I giggled.

I got up and asked," My favorite still in the freezer Alfred?"

"Of course," he nodded, before walking away. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a small Dreyer's Chocolate Strawberry ice cream, stuck a spoon in it and sat down in a stool. Rachel sauntered in alone and I smiled.

"What's up?"

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Um, Kori?" I asked. She could sense me, not surprising. Well, if I had to tell anyone about my secret identity first, Rachel was the most logical choice.

"No, your aura, it looks like someone's I know."

"You mean you _knew_, right?"

She didn't answer, but rather glared.

"Someone's testy, but, tell me Raven, how long have you been able to see the aura of a person? When I last saw you, I'm pretty sure that you couldn't do that."

Her eyebrows raised and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I am the person you think I am."

"Why did you leave?" she demanded.

"To get away, why else? I wasn't as happy when a bitch walked in."

"You've changed, Starfire," she whispered.

"Not really, I've just grown out of my adolescence. I'm not as naïve as I once had been."

She just stared, probably in shock.

"Raven, I'm still Starfire, no matter how different I look or act."

"I know that," she said quietly," But-"

I raised my hand for her to stop and said," Why don't we go to my room to finish this conversation? I don't want anyone to eavesdrop."

She nodded and followed me out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into my room. It was about the same size as my room in Titan's Tower, but with a bathroom, and plain. The walls were light brown, my bed sheets white and ironed, and the ground a soft dark brown shag carpet. I settled onto my bed and she rolled over my desk chair close to the bed, then sat in it.

"So, how's your relationship with Beas-uh, I mean Changeling going?"

"Fine," she answered briskly," But we were talking about you, not me. Starfire, please, tell me what happened."

I sighed. She had changed, and was obviously expressing her emotions.

"Alyssa joined and had her sights out on getting rid of me, little bitch that she is. She kept messing me up in missions to make it look like I was doing badly, and, I let her get to me."

"So you left."

"I had to. Robin cut me off mission work and I was obviously not doing so well in everyone else's eyes."

"After we had discovered that you had disappeared, I realized that the reason you questioned me about your fighting was a trick question. I knew that my answer, and everyone else you asked was just to give yourself a resolution. I felt guilty. And Robin-" she stopped and looked at me with her violet eyes. I cocked an eyebrow as she looked around the room.

"Pretty plain room, compared to your purple one at home."

"Look who's trying to change the subject now," I snickered, then got serious," What about Robin?"

"He was frantic, Starfire. He searched all over the city and the outskirts for ages before Cyborg had to knock him unconscious. You know, every day he sat out on top of the roof at dawn, thinking about you. His lost and agonized emotions were very suffocating. And he would disappear on your birthday and not come back until the next day."

"I see," was all I said. What else could I say? I was glad that Robin's feelings for me hadn't disappeared but he wasn't the only one who was agonized. I spent months crying over him and despising the sunrise.

"I don't regret my decision," I said," I wanted to get stronger, then come back and beat the crap out of Alyssa."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"You're not the only one whose powers are controlled by emotions, Raven."

She nodded in understanding and did her best to smile. I giggled.

"Guess you're still broody Raven."

"Don't push it," she said, then got up.

She stopped at the doorway and asked if I was going to tell the others anytime soon.

"When the chance comes, yes. Maybe after the Christmas party."

She nodded and left. I slumped back into my pillows and sighed. This was going to be a long break.


	5. Chapter 5

I changed into a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and black and purple high top sneakers. I rushed down the stairs into the dining room where everyone was stuffing themselves. Sitting down in my seat, I grabbed a plate full of pancakes and poured syrup all over them, then began stuffing my mouth until my cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks.

"Calm down Kori, there's plenty of food," Bruce nearly laughed. I gulped down my masticated food and reached for the jug of orange juice when my hand bumped Richard's. We looked at each other and he pulled away quickly. I poured myself some orange juice and began to chug that down.

_That was stupid._

I jumped with a squeal and they all narrowed their eyes at me. I glanced at Rachel and she shrugged.

"What was that?"

"Um, something bit my leg," I said, faking an itch on my leg. They seemed to buy it and returned to eating.

_Nice excuse,_ Rachel mused.

_C-can you hear me?_

_Sure I can,_ she answered. I could feel her smile.

_Seems we've all grown up in the past two years._

_Yes,_ Rachel answered,_ You two looked like a deer caught in headlights. The chemistry is obvious._

_I'm not talking about this._

Her chuckle echoed in my brain and I sat back, my stomach filled.

"You eat as if you have three stomachs," Alyssa laughed," I'm envious. You have a great body."

Shut up bitch. I got up and turned when my watch began to beep.

I glanced down and the 12 was glowing red. Damn, not now.

"Trouble," I said, running out of the dining room and back into my room. I stripped down and changed into my new outfit, an all black jumpsuit, silver arm guards, a large silver buckled belt and knee high black boots with no heels. I put my mask on and hurried down the secret doorway in my room into the Bat Cave. My motorcycle was waiting at the entrance, as were the Titans and Bruce.

"Nice cycle," commented Richard. I straddled my bike, almost identical to Huntress's but all black with a crude NF etched onto the side consumed by flames.

"Thanks," I answered," Going now."

"Not without-" Bruce began before I sped off, ignoring him. I turned on the built in computer and an image of Chaos appeared. Damn. Chaos could weave magic around her, altering space, time and create nasty little illusions that actually hurt you.

I reached downtown and hopped off my bike as Chaos laughed in the air, black magic crackling around her. The ground began to shake and my surroundings melted away as I was transported into her little demon world.

"Well well, you came, little flame," she laughed," Now, let's play!"

I ran at her when a large black force field pushed me back. I looked back and met the eyes of Raven.

"Aw, and you brought along your pretty little friends, the Titans," Chaos screeched in laughter. She teleported down to Nightwing.

"Aren't you handsome," she said seductively, licking her lips," Why don't we play?"

"Don't let her touch you!" I screamed too late. She touched his chest and he screamed in pain, his body convulsing as he fell to the floor. She grabbed his face roughly and almost brought her lips to his when I kicked her face, sending her flying.

"Don't touch him!"

She laughed and he screamed in pain again.

"You're fight is with me, not them!"

He fell unconscious and Raven settled by him, beginning to heal.

"Damn it," I whispered, then looked at Raven," She planted him with one of her curses, an eternal nightmare. He's living in hell as we speak."

"She uses people's fears against them?"

"No," I shook my head," She twists reality, mentally raping your mind until your one of her mindless humans, a lifeless, soulless zombie. Her name is Chaos. You'll have to go through his mind and help him pass each one. Only the strongest can survive."

She nodded and I called to the others," Protect Raven and Robin all you can. She's going to help him out; I'll take care of Chaos. Understand?"

"But-" Cyborg began.

"Whatever you see or hear, don't stand down, and _don't _let her touch any of you. Once she does, you're gone."

"But what about you?" Changeling asked.

"She can't hurt people she's already cursed."

I ran at her and she pulled back into a defensive stance. I jumped into the air and pulled out some shock orbs, tossing them at her. She put up a shield as soon as I tossed some smoke bombs. The shock orbs exploded and I landed behind her, smashing my hand into her shield, breaking it. Her black magic encircled my arms like coiling snakes. I closed my eyes and pulled away from the snakes. I opened my eyes and she was gone. A roar emanated and I cursed.

Changeling charged at Chaos as a tiger and Alyssa was making large rock monsters. Chaos brought out a large black bird that blew poisonous green gas at them and they dropped like flies. Cyborg aimed and blasted Chaos, but all she did was reflect it back at him. Raven's force field held and I charged at Chaos, my fisted hand connecting with her face. She flew back and I pulled out my rod. Striking her across the face, I activated the laser beam at the end of the rod, blasting it at her chest, but her magic consumed it. I smiled and pressed a button on the rod, and her chest exploded. She cried out then began to laugh. I raised the rod and thrust it downward with my super strength. The ground cracked but she was gone. Her laugh cackled again and I looked back. She was going for Raven again.

Using my flight and speed, I charged into her and we began to grapple when she touched my forehead and muttered something. I screamed as my body convulsed in pain. I tried to escape but she grabbed my hair and slammed it into the ground. I cried out but stayed there, limp.

"Starfire!" Raven called out. I mustered up the little strength I had and looked up. Chaos had Raven around the throat, then tossed her like a rag doll away, reaching out to Nightwing. I screamed no and flew at her. I called on my starbolts and hit her in the face. She flew and collided into a light pole with a shriek. I blasted her with a few more starbolts, each slamming into her body and jolting her. I walked up to her and tested her pulse. No, she wasn't dead.

I sighed and fell to the floor, all strength zapped away from her power. My eyes clouded and I pressed the homing emergency button before I fainted.

I groaned and woke up in the Bat cave infirmary, a new addition ever since I joined. I got off the cold bed and rubbed my aching face. Glancing around, I was alone. The Titan's must have already gotten up. I sighed and walked over to a locked wardrobe in the corner near the door of the infirmary. Punching numbers into the keypad, the doors unlocked and opened and I pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I stripped off my suit and put the clothes on, then left the Bat cave back into the manor.

I nearly collided with Alfred.

"You've looked better my dear," giving me a crinkly eyed smile," Sleep well?"

"Enough. How are the others?"

"Fine, although a bit banged up like you. You'll find them with Master Wayne in the sitting room."

I nodded in thanks and hurried over there where I met six pairs of weary eyes. Raven had fading bruises on her neck and Gar had a cut on his forehead but everyone else looked fine.

"That was a wonderful way to fight Kori," Bruce said. I groaned and slumped into an empty armchair. Then a thought struck me. Had they seen me use starbolts?

"I go to find six hero's and a villain unconscious in the middle of a banged up road."

"Collateral damage," I shrugged," Can't have everything perfect. Who else got touched by Chaos besides Richard and Raven?"

"I did," Cyborg said," But I wasn't cursed."

That made sense, he _was_ part robot.

"Rachel cured Richard but was in a bit of a maze herself," Gar said, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into his chest and a spark of jealousy soared throughout my body.

"It helped that she's an empath. She'll be fine," I said.

"What about you?" Raven asked," You said that you were cursed."

I looked away and decided not to answer that question. I spent two months comatose and dangerously close to death when she cursed me, but something brought me back. I'm still not sure what.

"I got away, that's all that matters," I said. I used the sun as an excuse because my body absorbs the sunlight to fire my starbolts, along with my emotions, so it also meant that it healed my body, but I'm sure that wasn't the answer. I was tortured by the Citadel with far worse injuries, nightmares and pain, so my body relapsed into its survival mode as it once had those years, waking me up with added strength. Raven didn't like what I had said but just closed her eyes. I glanced at Richard and he only narrowed his eyes, frowning. Did he see something he shouldn't have?

"Well," I said," I'm aching to get out of here. Probably go destroy a few things. Any takers?"

They seemed a bit shocked at what I said. I smiled and Garfield then shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. I'll just go to the new arcade with the newest games out downtown and play by myself."

It was like their ears perked up.

"And then I'll go have a large pizza and maybe walk in the park, play some hoops. So, see you guys," I waved my hand and turned when they all yelled wait. They hurried out of the room and I chuckled.

"Seems you still have that Starfire feel Kori," Bruce mused," The one that raises their spirits."

"I never raised their spirits," I whispered, then left the sitting room and walked to my own bedroom. I took a quick shower, changed into dark blue skinny jeans, red sneakers and a v-neck cotton t-shirt. I slipped my wallet and phone into my over- the- shoulder mini handbag and walked down to the main entrance where everyone was waiting.

"What car will we take?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking the Mercedes. Who wants to come along?"

I walked away as their voices all said aye just a bit sooner than Alyssa's did.

"Sorry there hun, but they said it first. Ask Alfred to drop you off at the Renegade Arcade downtown. Let's go peeps."

_You did that on purpose_ Raven's voice echoed into my head.

_Nope. Don't read too much into things Raven._

She left my mind and I hopped into the driver's seat. I put the keys into the ignition and revved the engine as they filed in, Richard taking shotgun before Victor could call it. Not good, but also very good. I drove to the new arcade and Gar was all over it. It was a large white building with a connected café and a small bar tucked into the corner. The inside interior was futuristic with platinum colored everything; even the workers were dressed in platform silver boots and futuristic clothing. Raven and I took a table as the boys rushed to the games, music blaring into our ears.

"They'll come back," I yelled at Raven as she rolled her eyes at them. She cocked an eyebrow and soon enough they were back with fallen faces.

"The machines ate our quarters!" I laughed as waiter came by.

"Six player cards," I said to him," And a diet cola for me. Rachel?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. The waiter took off.

"What are player cards?" Victor asked.

"There are swiping machines at every game. You can buy coins or the cards, but cards are cheaper. He'll come back and ask you how much money you want on each card. 10 bucks for a hundred coins, and so on."

"Pretty cheap," Richard said.

"Yeah, which is why they do so well!" I yelled back. The waiter did come back and each guy paid 50 bucks for their cards. I paid 20 for both Rachel's and mine. The guys ran away with their cards and I sipped my soda.

"Hey, want to ditch the guys?"

Rachel cocked a brow but I knew she liked the idea. We left secretly and drove off in our car.

"Where are we going?"

"A bookstore," I replied," It wouldn't be fair if not everyone was having fun." Raven gave a little smile and I parked the car. She walked into the bookstore as I slipped coins into the meter when a group of guys came towards me.

"Nice apples sweetie," one guy said. He smelled like beer. His friends sat on my car.

"Very original, come up with that on your own?" (If you've watched Miss. Congeniality, then that line was used. Lol. BTW, they're meant to sound dumb.)

"No. How about we go for a joy ride in your car?" he slurred, inching closer.

"Not looking for your type of cheap entertainment. So, get your asses off my car and move along," I said.

They all laughed and the guy put his arm around my waist then pinched my butt.

"I warned you," I said, then flung him over my shoulder down to the floor. His friends yelped and I punched one, grabbed his hair and flung him into another. I elbowed another in the face, sending my knee up to his groin. They groaned on the floor as I turned and met Rachel's eyes.

"What?" I asked, entering the bookstore.

"Did you have to resort to violence?"

"He pinched my butt, so yes. Would you have just stood there like an idiot?"

Raven didn't answer because I was right. I suppose she was used to innocent Starfire not realizing that guys were hitting on her, but I seriously wasn't that person. I could handle myself. I walked to the fictional section and pulled out the next novel of my favorite series, Vampire Academy. (For all Twilight haters, don't hate vampire books because of it. These series are so amazing! You just have to give it a try! I hate Twilight myself, so, if you would like to comment on how much you despise Twilight, be my guest.)

I also pulled out another book called Guest Shot by David Locke. (Another amazing book.), then walked to the counter. As the man scanned the books Rachel gave me a meaningful glance.

"What?" I sighed.

"I didn't know you read," she said, changing the subject.

"Well, I gave it a try because you seemed to enjoy it so much. Now I love it, is that surprising?"

She shook her head and mumbled," Now I just got to get Gar to try it."

I laughed and turned when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," we said simultaneously. The man lifted his head in a crooked smile and grabbed my bag of books.

"It's alright," he said, handing them back," It's not every day that I bump into a pretty creature like you."

I blushed slightly. He was extremely handsome with blond hair that seemed to glow and grass green eyes. His body structure was also very muscular and he was about the same height as Richard.

"If that's a compliment to ask me out for a coffee," I said, regaining my composure," Then I'd love to."

"And if it isn't?" he asked with a smirk.

"Then it's too bad. I'm always fun company."

He laughed and said," Coffee sounds nice, but you look like you're busy." His eyes flicked to Raven quickly, then back at me," So how about we exchange numbers and I ask you out later?"

"Sure," I said. We quickly swapped numbers and then he left. I smiled broadly but it disappeared when Raven glared.

"Now what? Can't I have a little fun?"

"He looks dangerous," she said," I would be careful."

"All men are dangerous Rachel," I said, getting into my car. I pulled out the receipt he wrote his information on. William Middleton. Nice name.

We drove back to the arcade where the guys were waiting at the table with worried faces.

"Where have you been?" Richard asked," We came back for some food and you were gone. Was it some trouble?"

"No," Rachel said," But Kori has a date now."

Richard's eyes dimmed a bit and I shrugged. "I'm just going out for a coffee. And I have no one to answer to, it's my life."

"Of course not little lady," Victor said," So how about we test your arcade skills? Choose a game."

I welcome the distraction and chose to play House of Dead 4. I went up against Victor first and won the most points. Gar was left to dust instantaneously and Richard didn't play. Probably trying to figure out why he liked Kori so much when Star was out there, I chuckled to myself.

"Damn girl!" Victor said as we began to car race," You're amazing at this!"

"What did you expect?" I said, turning the wheel and cutting off Vic's car. He tried to overtake me with speed since his car was fast, but I swerved into his car and he lost control, crashing into a fire hydrant.

"Ha!" Even as Starfire, I was pretty good with video games but never understood how the machinery worked, so I ended up not doing so well. Plus, with Cyborg and Beastboy always bickering and fighting over the controller, I didn't want to play much.

I won the race by a few seconds and Cyborg slid farther down his seat.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad," I said, patting his shoulder. He looked up at me and said," New game."

"Duude!" Gar complained," It's _my_ turn!"

"Too late," Vic said.

"It's okay, I'm going to go back and keep Rachel company. You can take my spot Gar."

I got off when my watch beeped again, the 12 glowing red. Now? I ran at Rachel, grabbed her arm and my bag and dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Trouble," I said," Will you help me?"

"Sure," she said. I called Alfred and asked him to place the duffel bag from the Bat cave into the seat of my cycle, and shut the phone. I pulled at a small peg on my watch and the twelve stopped glowing, then twisted it counter clockwise 180 degrees, pulled it out, then pushed it back in.

"My cycle will get here quickly. Let's go," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

We excited from the arcade's back bathroom exit and ran into the alley where my cycle was already waiting. Raven transformed into her suit and I quickly put mine on, hopped onto the cycle and rode off with Raven overhead. The map on my computer said that someone was attacking a bank. We got there in time and watched as the workers of the bank mechanically put bags of money into the back of a stolen van.

A man stood far off wearing a suit almost identical to Slade's, minus the orange and the full metal mask. Instead, he had a regular black eye mask and two swords were slung across his back. (I can't explain his suit so I used the Slade ex. And for the swords, imagine the straps holding the scabbards of the swords crossing his chest, almost like Leo in TMNT.)

"Who is he?" Raven asked.

"I have no idea, someone new," I whispered back. I kept staring at the large man when our eyes locked, and he smirked.

"Go. You take the bags, I get the new boy," I said, running at him. His smile only grew as I tried to punch him. He stepped back.

"Hello there," he said as I tried to kick him but missed.

I growled and tried to land another blow. He suddenly grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder. I slammed into the ground with a small gasp. Before the stars in my eyes were gone he lifted me up and his fist crashed into my face. I stumbled a bit in the opposite direction when he tripped me. He knelt over me and I kicked him in the face.

"Not much of a fighter," he chuckled, rubbing his chin.

"You don't know anything," I hissed.

"Oh? Well, I do know you're Starfire, isn't that something?"

My eyes narrowed and he only gave me a bright smile.

"Come on, don't be mad kitten, I'm hoping we have a good ole' time for the next couple of years as enemies."

"Who are you?" I asked. He was so frigging relaxed.

"The name Blade, VenomBlade. And I'll call you kitten. Fair deal?"

"I don't make deals with criminals," I snarled. Raven flew to my side but I didn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Look at that," he whispered," You ruined my money supply witch. Now how am I going to get by in life?"

I charged at him as he spoke and my fist connected with his face for the first time. I slammed my knee up in his face and pushed him back. I was about to punch him out when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, his lips coming down on mine. I struggled against him but his lips were so soft and _man_ was he a good kisser. I began to relax when something crashed into the both of us, sending us flying in opposite directions.

"Get away from her!" Raven barked, pushing him down into the ground with a light pole. I regained my composure and stood up. How could I have let him get to me, let alone kiss me? That was stupid!

Suddenly green smoke exploded out of Blade and towards Raven. She instantly lost consciousness and fell to the floor as Blade stood up, rubbing his chest.

I ran to Raven and checked her pulse. It was beating rapidly and she was panting, a fever quickly forming and sweat falling down her brow.

"What have you done to her!" I screamed at Blade.

"Nothing much kitten, it was just poison gas. Here," he pulled something out of his belt and tossed it to me. Inside a small glass container was a clear liquid.

"It's the antidote. The poison will kill her in two minutes unless you get that antidote down her throat. You only have 78 seconds left."

"How do I know it won't kill her! And why would you give this to me?" I asked him as he turned to walk away.

"You're cute kitten, need I say more? See you later."

He disappeared and my hand shook. What the fuck was that? Shaking my head, I opened the little container and pulled Raven's head up, pouring the liquid down her throat slowly. After a few seconds she began coughing and her eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?"

I smiled sadly and said," We lost. Because of me."

"Why the hell would you go alone!" Richard yelled at me as Gar put Rachel into bed.

"Because you would have gotten in the way!" I yelled back.

"We would have done better if we were a _team_," he said.

"You know why having a team sucks? Because you rely on their abilities! You rely on them to help you when you're in a bad situation. And do you want to know what really sucks about being in a team?"

"What?"

"They don't trust you and if you make one little mistake, it's all over. Being in a team is overrated. It's better to work alone," I said, turning and leaving the room. Damn smartass Richard, who the hell did he think he was? Being the leader all the time made him think he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed and tossed the ball up into the air, then caught it when it came down. Up, down, up, down, up-

_Ring, ring._

Ugh, who was interrupting my ball throwing? I reached for my phone.

"What!"

"Ah, I'm really hoping this is the same girl who asked me out for coffee," a soft, male voice said with amusement. I calmed down, breathing in and out evenly and smiled.

"As I recall, you asked _me_ out to coffee, but if we do end up going out for coffee, I'll take the credit."

"Nope, this is definitely the cute girl who knocked into me," he chuckled," Sorry I haven't called in awhile. I know you were waiting by the phone for ages."

"Oh? So the whole snapping at you when I answered the phone was?"

"Just frustration, darling, frustration. But don't deny it, Kori, you can't resist my manly charms."

"Hmm? And you know my name how? Oh, please don't tell me you're the type of guy who reads magazines that aren't about sports, or cars or some sort of…"

"Don't fret, pretty lady, I'm not half fag and I don't care for my looks in that way. You're just too pretty to keep off the billboards, is all."

"Glad you admire my looks, but I was sort of busy. What did you call for?"

He chuckled and my smile grew. This sort of flirting was fun.

"I called to have, instead of coffee, something that gave a better meaning."

"I really hate riddles," I whined, knowing what he meant.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean, _darling_," I hid a laugh as I used his word.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?" he asked, not wasting any time. I flipped onto my stomach and rolled the ball around with my finger.

"Depends. Are you paying?"

He sighed and I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm paying. Can you go out with me tonight?"

"A few questions first, I can't make up my mind."

"Sure," he seemed rather eager.

"What do you do, William Middleton? As in, what is your job/career?"

"I am a traveling businessman, with more money than I can use."

"Doing what sort of business?"

"If you went on a date with me, you would know," he said and I giggled.

"Okay, next question. How old are you?"

"24 years of age."

I smiled. Really good age. I was 21.

"I've made up my mind. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Great, I was beginning to think you would bail. That wouldn't do well for a man of my reputation."

"Reputation for being a womanizer or never being rejected?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head," Not in my book."

"And your book is about vampires," Will laughed," Okay. I'll pick you up around seven. Dress formally. Where do you live?"

"Why don't I just meet you at the restaurant?" I said instead, not liking him knowing where I lived. Just because we were slightly flirting didn't necessarily mean the man had to know everything about me. I wasn't looking for a serious relationship, not with a certain someone's blue eyes.

"Sure. It's the Rosa Amour. You know it?"

"Yeah, I have. See you at seven then."

We said our goodbyes and I turned my phone off, smiling to myself. The Rose Amour was an ultra fancy restaurant, but really cozy. Maybe we could-

"So, done with your flirting?" I shrieked and turned around, catching Raven's angry stare.

"Raven, you scared the shit out of me. What do you think you're doing, coming in here unannounced?"

"I did knock," she said," But you didn't hear me, you were too busy flirting with that man."

"Why do you look like you're about to kill me?" I asked, sitting up in bed, my legs crossed. She sighed.

"You're not thinking of Nightwing at all, are you?"

"Why should I? We were never really anything, and we certainly aren't now," I said with a shrug, not really wanting to talk about this," Besides, I like Will. He seems nice."

"_Seems_ is the imperative word! How can you just dismiss the feelings you have for Richard?" she demanded.

"Maybe because there are no feelings?" I offered.

"Oh, don't give me that excuse. I am an empath, if you've forgotten, and I can feel-"

"What you feel is nothing," I objected, crossing my arms," And I don't see how this is any of your business."

"Starfire, Richard lost it after you left, he was so much in love with you and still is and I have every reason to protect him. He's like the older brother I never had."

"Glad the family is there to stick up for you when you need it the most. Guess I wasn't part of that," I snorted.

"Don't make it seem like you're the victim. When Richard sees you, even now, he catches a glimpse of the girl he's in love with and it tears him up. And you know you feel the same."

I put my face in my hands. Damn psycho-analyzing techniques. I just didn't want to be hurt again, but every time she brings up Richard's name, I keep thinking of him, his blue eyes, his beautiful body, that dazzling smile he had always reserved for me. Was I running away from it all through Will? I knew I didn't like the guy, _that way_, and I figured I would subtly drop the hint that all I wanted to be was friends, but…huh, I didn't even know.

"Star, just don't get too caught up in that guy. Okay?" Raven said with a small smile. I nodded and she left. Four more hours until the date and all I wanted to do was throw a tantrum. I was such a bitch. Guess the modeling did have some sort of affect on me.


	8. Chapter 8

I gave a half-hearted smile and admired myself in the mirror. My eyes fell on my blonde hair and I desperately missed the red. Damn Raven. But, I did look good, that was for sure. I was wearing a pale spaghetti strapped lavender twill cotton dress with colored scroll work accents and a multilayer skirt. My hair was piled high up on my head in an elegant swirl and I was wearing simple silver earrings, and little makeup. I grabbed a light white jacket in case I got cold and my silver purse, then marched down the stairs in my one-inch heels. I didn't need to get taller. I reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced around, making sure I had a clean getaway to my car when the whole gang entered the foyer. I gasped, then groaned. Should have known.

Everyone was in formal wear. The boys in expensive black and white tailored cut two piece suits-Richard wearing a satin red tie, Victor blue, and Garfield green- and even Bruce was there with a regular black tie. Raven was dressed in a full length black dress with sheer midriff-corset type top and see-through black material and hand beaded silver accents on the skirt of the dress. She also had on a plain black jacket over it. Alyssa was wearing a sleek red vinyl cocktail dress with no sleeves but a turtleneck collar, and the bottom hem of the dress barely skimming her knees. She also wore five inch red pumps. I honestly thought she'd have a lower neckline. But bitch, whore, and slut still crossed my mind.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked pleasantly.

"We're going to Rosa Amour. It was Bruce's idea," Richard said," I thought Rachel told you?"

"No, she didn't. In fact, I was going there myself. On a date."

Richard's eyes widened, Raven's smirk grew wider and Bruce's face was expressionless.

"Let's all go together then!" Bruce suddenly said," Alfred, did you call the limo?"

"Yes, sir, it should be outside and ready. Anything else, sir?"

"No, Alfred, you take care," Bruce said, patting the old man's shoulder," Let's go."

Everyone moved towards the door but I grabbed both Bruce's arm and Rachel's, pulling them back in the foyer.

"Are you crazy!" I whispered at them angrily," How can you do this?"

"We're going for a fancy dinner with Bruce," said Raven with cool air," You and your beau can go to the opposite end of the restaurant and no one will bother you."

"You set this up and used Bruce for authority!" I cried out," Why?"

"No reason," Bruce answered," I've been meaning to make a public appearance with my son and his companions, and now was as good a time as ever. But, Kori, you better get to the limo soon or you'll be late for your date."

The two left the foyer and I groaned. I looked up at Alfred's face and he merely shrugged, turning away.

I followed them miserably to the limo and sat down between Rachel and Alyssa. Damn it, coming out of the limo with all these people at the Rose Amour would only make things worst! I shot Rachel an angry stare.

_Your face is going to freeze that way if you don't fix your expression soon._

_Just-why?_ I asked with a sigh.

_I'm doing this for your own good. Look at Richard._

I looked at him and blinked. At first, he seemed okay, but in fact, he was extremely tense, his hands fisted tightly and his mouth grim. He looked out the window, avoiding anyone's eyes. Victor and Gar were arguing about some game they wanted to play at the arcade I took them at, and Bruce was too quiet for his own good. He was angry too. Not that that was surprising, since he always too Richard's side when we argued. Seems as he got older, the whole 'don't get involved romantically with your team' disappeared, with the help of Wonder Woman. Wonder if that woman has been using her invincible rope to knock that thought of his head. (BAAD play on words. Really, really bbbaad. But…no, actually, I don't have an excuse this time. Continue reading! XD)

We reached the Rosa Amour and I groaned again. Outside paparazzi were waiting with their cameras up.

"Damn it Bruce, you called the press!" I screamed at him.

"I'm only showing off the little time I have with my adopted son," he gave me a look that said,'remember that you have little time with him too.' Ass.

"But they'll wonder why I came with you and went with some other guy! Then questions will appear. 'Is this your boyfriend? How long have you been going out? Where did you meet him? How can you date a gorgeous model without feeling insecure about yourself?'"

I mocked the press, an imaginary tape recorder in my hand," They'll bombard us!"

"Too bad," Rachel snickered. I felt like murdering her, honest, but when I looked at Richard again, my heart felt like it was wrenched out of me painfully. Ours eyes met and I looked away, fiddling with my hands. The doors of the limo opened and we stepped out, instantly attacking us. I waved them off and made it inside.

"Name?" the hostess asked nicely.

"Ah, Middleton? I won't be dining with Wayne."

She smiled and led me to where Will was waiting, a glass of wine in hand and an unpleasant frown. I took a seat and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry about this, really, I didn't even-"

"No worries," Will's frown disappeared, but his eyes remained cold. Were they always this cold?

"Are you sure? We can go someplace else."

"No, this is fine. Besides, it's not like they can annoy us. So, how was your day?"

I sighed and told him fine and we ordered food. We ordered the same thing-a salad with Salmon-and talked of frivolous things. He seemed to be cool and his same, funny self, but I caught what Rachel had-a certain dark quality in his eyes. Something that meant 'kill'. I laughed nervously and glanced at the table everyone else was sitting in. Rachel glared at me, but Gar pulled her attention away. Bruce was giving me looks that said 'You're killing my son.' He didn't even know who I was! How could I kill someone who- ah, who am I kidding? I was killing myself.

"Kori? Earth to Kori," Will waved his hand in front of my face and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of a plan to kill them," I said. He smiled.

"No need to kill them, but I'm getting the idea it has to do with you not being single?"

"Oh, no, I'm single, believe in that. It's just-family problems."

Will nodded and we went back to dinner. The rest of the evening went pretty boring and when I got up to leave, Will stayed behind, but without first kissing my hand. I blushed and left quickly, pushing past the annoying pests that was the press and into the limo. God, what a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

like this, you should read that too! Hehe. Just a suggestion. Here you go, chapter 10.

I stared miserably at the photo in my hands. It was of Robin and me at the fair. Guess we've both been miserable for the last two years. Not that I necessarily regretted leaving.

_No one is against you for leaving. _

I jumped in surprise and watched as Rachel phased through the door and into my room.

"You were eavesdropping?"

She shrugged and said," Did you like your date with Will?"

I scoffed and returned the picture on my nightstand," I guess you were right about Will. Something definitely wrong with him."

"Glad to help clear your senses. Just a thought, but, you do know tomorrow is Christmas, right?"

I froze and gulped. I was supposed to tell everyone who I was!

"Guess you didn't. Starfire, you-"

My watch suddenly blared in warning. Shooting out of bed, I reached under my bed, then looked pointedly at Rachel.

"Later!"

She left and I pressed a button. My bed shifted into the wall and the floor moved aside for a secret underground stairway. Running down the stairs, I heard the bed shift back to normal. When I reached the batcave, I quickly switched into NightFlame and jumped onto my cycle.

"Wait!" called a voice behind me. I ignored it and zoomed off. The snow had reached a foot by now, and the roads icy. Damn. When I got to another bank, Blade was waving to his little freaks to hurry. Our eyes met and he gave me a malicious smile. I shivered.

"Well, well, if it isn't kitten. How are you?"

I didn't answer but charged at him, my bo- staff in hand. He blocked my attack and soon it felt like we were playing a little dance, me throwing punches or kicks, and him parrying.

"Damn it, just let me hit you!"

He laughed and said," Come on kitten, or should I say, Starfire, you can do better!"

I paused and was hit on the back with a crowbar from one of his little punks.

"Cheater!" I called, grabbing the crowbar and smashing it in the punks face.

"Hey, don't damage my little toxins! I need them to do my dirty work!"

I hissed and threw a star kunai at him. It pierced his shoulder and he cried out, blooding seeping through his fingers.

"Alright, now I'm angry," he hissed. He charged at me a black orb encompassed him. I turned around and said," No, he's mine! You get them!"

Nightwing growled and said," We take him together. He's too fast for you!"

"Shut up!"

"Why do you always try to do things on your own!" he yelled back.

"I'm pretty sure we've been over this!"

"Starfire," he whispered, holding out a hand," Stop."

"Starfire!" Cyborg and Changeling exclaimed in surprise.

I stepped back and glared at Raven," You told them!"

"I didn't!" she yelled back. Suddenly she screamed and fell to the floor, unconscious. Blade grabbed me from behind and pointed a gun to my head.

"Alright, things have finally shifted in my favor," he snickered, then put his lips to my ear," Be good kitten."

He knocked the back of my head and I was consumed by darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes. A starch white light beamed into my eyes and I shivered. I tried getting up but couldn't. My arms were tied behind my back and my feet tied also. I struggled against my binds but couldn't get out of them. Stupid lack of strength.

"Well, seems our little kitten woke up," Blade said, stepping inside the room and leaning against the doorway. I hissed at him and he chuckled.

"Come on, do be nice. I'm really a fun guy if you get to know me."

"Why are you doing this? What's your motive?"

"Motive? I don't really have one. I just do what's fun," he shrugged, stepping closer to me.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. Life is sometimes so boring for me, so I have to make it interesting. For instance," he said, crouching down in front of me and leaning in," Having an interesting conversation with a beautiful woman."

"W-who would that be?" I asked.

He chuckled and pushing my bangs back with his hand," Oh, Kori, you're so beautiful."

I froze. Shit, oh shit, he knew who I was.

"Surprised? Shocked? Awe, Kori, you don't need to be."

"W-will?"

He smiled and took off his mask," You aren't very smart, are you? But don't worry, I'll forgive your insolence. I'm actually very generous, to those that listen."

He ran a finger over my lip and I shivered. Predator crossed my mind instantly, and I was the stupid prey.

"What are you-"

"Nope, no questions. Can't have that."

"How did you figure out who I am," I asked anyways.

"Oh, I saw your little fight with Chaos. I instantly admired your strength, but came to this conclusion. You can't use them anymore, can you? You lost your powers a long time ago. Wonder why?"

"I didn't lose my powers, I stopped using them!"

He narrowed his eyes and said," Don't lie to me, I hate lying."

"I can use them! You're so stupid! You think you know everything but-AH!" My body convulsed in pain as rushes of electricity shocked my body.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, tears running down my face. The pain left and I slumped in exhaustion, panting for breath.

"Next time, I would watch your tongue," he said dangerously, getting up and leaving. I sobbed and wished Robin was here.

"Wake up," someone said, nudging me gently," Come on, Kori dear, get up."

I opened my eyes and tried to lunge at Will, but the chains held me back.

"Ah, miss me? I missed you too," he said.

"No I didn't miss you. I wish you were dead!" I screamed at him. He smacked me across the face and said in a dangerous voice," I would watch your-"

I spit on him and he chuckled, wiping it away," I've always liked them feisty."

"You're disgusting. You're swine," I said," I hate you."

"You know what? I'm going to make you eat your-"

I pulled the chains with all my might, my strength pouring into my body. The chains broke and I cried out in happiness, pushing him to the floor and trying to make my escape. Suddenly the pain in me returned and I screamed out, falling to the floor.

"Little bitch! After all I've done for you!" he barked, picking me up by my hair. I screamed again and shot him with my eye lasers, sending him flying back into the wall. Standing up, I was about to fling the door open when my body suddenly stopped working. I crashed to the floor and my eyes closed. I couldn't move my muscles. Why not? Will grabbed my arm and started to drag me backwards when the door slammed open. Will dropped me to the ground and a whoosh of air rushed past me, colliding into Will behind me.

"Starfire! Get up!" Richard's voice yelled at me. I can't, Robin, I can't!

Will gave a hearty, maniacal laugh and said," I injected her with a poison. Soon her vessels will swell and she'll explode from the inside out."

"Starfire!" Robin roared before crying out. No, no please, please. Will chuckled and said," Well, that was easy. Some rescuer you have there, Kori."

_Starfire!_

Raven screamed into my head.

_R-Raven! Please, Robin's hurt!_

_What are you doing! Get up and fight!_

_I can't, I can't. He gave me some sort of poison, I can't move Raven._ I began to cry silently and heard Will grunt as he dragged Robin.

_Damnit, Kori, if you can cry, you can move! _Her voice screamed at me, frantic.

_No, I can't. This is my entire fault, Raven. I'm so sorry._

_Let me in. _She hissed, _Let me in your mind._

_But you are._

_No, I'm not. Let me see everything inside you. I'm only talking to you on a mental-Just open your mind damnit._

I took a shaking breath and let it out.

"Don't worry, Kori, soon we'll be together without any distractions," Will said.

I opened my mind and felt something rush in, invading. My body struggled past the pain that started, trying to move a muscle, but I couldn't. It rushed out.

_I-I can't do anything,_ Raven said with a sob, _You're stuck. I'm-I'm useless. I tried to absorb the power for a few seconds, just enough to get rid of Blade, but, I couldn't. I won't get there in time._

Somehow, death didn't bother me as much. No, I must be in shock.

_Raven, how did Robin find out?_

_I don't know. He seemed like he knew where you were and just rushed off. I tried to contact him, but he wouldn't let me in._

_What day is it?_

_Why are you asking this? _Raven asked.

_Just wanna know._

_It's the day after Christmas. _

_And the weather._

_There was a sunset. It was beautiful. Robin was watching it when he rushed off to find you, as if the sunset itself was a calling. A connection between you too._

I smiled and then I became conscious. No shit. If I could concentrate on my starbolts, I could use the heat and burn the poison in me, long enough to keep it away from my heart and save Robin! I concentrated, righteous fury, righteous fury and suddenly I opened my eyes. My body burned with the heat of my starbolts, comforting. I got up slowly and met Will's shocked eyes.

"No, not possible!"

"Get away from him!" I screamed, shooting millions of starbolts at once. Will smashed into the wall behind him, his head bleeding and his body mangled in an odd shape. I quickly rummaged through his pockets, feeling the heat of my body slowly burn away. I pulled out a syringe with a liquid that looked similar to that I used on Raven, then picked Robin up and ran out. Sweat drenched my body and I huffed, losing energy. I needed to fly. I thought of the time I danced with Robin after beating Kitten's little ugly face. We were happy, laughing, touching…I shot into the sky and past the many old, nondescript buildings. I reached the city just in time to lay Robin on the roof of Wayne Industries. I fell to the floor and shook, my energy depleted.

Robin moaned and shifted.

"Hey Robin," I whispered," What do you like most about sunsets?"

He yelped in surprise and hovered over me," Starfire, what happened!"

I chuckled and said," Nothing, course you didn't do much."

"Starfire, you're pale. Did you get the-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What? The sunsets? Star, I hardly think-"

I gave him and soft look and he shifted miserable," I like sunsets because you're there."

"That's all?"

"They fill me with hope for a better future," he said, his voice breaking," A better future with the one I love. They make me feel pure, innocent. I don't have to think of tragedy, or pain, or misery. It's just me and you, holding hands and enjoying the several minutes of freedom."

"That's nice," I whispered.

"Star, Star please…don't go."

I smiled and said," Robin, I'm cold. And yet, I'm not scared. You give me strength."

I began to cry and he pressed his forehead onto mine.

"Don't forget me, please," I begged, touching his face briefly.

"Never, sweet Starfire," he said.

"And Alyssa?"

"Star, it was always us. Never her."

"Good…"

I closed my eyes there, just for a few seconds. Guess happy endings do happen.


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled and put my hand in Richards. We looked at each other and I could just see the love I missed before. So stupid, so young. I kissed him and left, making my way up to the roof.

FLASHBACK.

"_Good…because I still have to beat that little shit's ass," I managed to say._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I lifted my shaking hand and showed him the antidote._

"_Why the hell didn't you show me this before!" he roared, pulling off the pack and injecting it in my arm. I winced as the needle pierced through._

"_Because I wanted to make it a bit more dramatic."_

_We laughed and suddenly Robin's sweet, warm lips were on mine. Slowly my eyes closed and I sighed to myself._

END FLASHBACK

So, I didn't die. Not surprising really. After getting home and recuperating for a couple of days, I found out I had killed William Middleton, but I wasn't very surprised. I knew he was gone. Richard played nurse, and he was very attentive, almost too attentive, and Rachel balled her eyes out when she saw us walk in through the door. A couple of weeks later, I challenged the bitch to a fight, won, and kicked her off the team and out of our lives. Everyone thought it was a bit rude, but they wanted me more on the team than her. Good thing too, or I might have kicked everyone else's ass too.

"Hey, you ready to go, Star?" Richard asked, breaking my reminiscence. I was on the roof, admiring the purple, red and orange sunset.

"Sure, I'm ready. Do you think we can buy mustard on the way?" I asked, taking his hand and letting him lead me down the stairs.

"As long as you don't make me drink it," he said. I laughed. Wait, of course I'll make him drink it!


End file.
